Searching For A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Felicia is an adult and living alone until she finds Lora and Maia and decides to take them in and create a family of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had yesterday as I was imagining what the triplets would be like when they are adults but I can see Felicia living alone but mad that her brothers are knights but she is sort of a princess but doesn't fit in with the other princess kids but then she finds Lora and Maia, Haku and Kai's kids but they were sent to a group home but Felicia finds them and decides to take them in and begin to have a family.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Lora had been in the forest for a long time along with her sister Maia but they had ran away from the group home in Far, Far Away because they were different and nobody wanted them but they had ran away and weren't going back as Maia had light blue skin with white grey fur over her young body with furry trumpet shaped ears but was slender.

Maia was human with snow grey fur and trumpet shaped ears.

She was a half breed and half ogre and human but didn't like it as it made her more different but she had her sister to count on.

Their parents had been captured by hunters but a certain young euler had helped them escape but were searching for a place to call home.

Their parents were Haku and Kai but had been born on a clear night at midnight when there had been a full moon.

Maia was five while Lora was seven years old.

"You think the mean people are gone?" Maia asked.

"I think so Maia.

We need to get something to eat." Lora answered.

They then went to find something to eat.

* * *

Felicia Lillian Myerson awoke in her modest home in the deepest part of the forest as she sighed puting her long brown red hair behind her trumpet shaped ears as she was getting dressed but was quiet as she had been having memories about being little and being with the family as she was wearing a light blue dress.

She was now twenty years old but looked like her mother at this age but she despised the family now knowing that her two brothers were knights aiding Uncle Artie in protecting Far, Far Away but were making their parents proud but she didn't care as she had been told time and time again by her mother when she was little, that her destiny was to be a princess but the other princesses her age didn't like her as she was different and was an ogre.

She hoped that her life as a young adult would get better.

But she smiled as her stomach rumbled.

She then went to make breakfast but thankfully she'd learned to cook from her father who had taught her and her siblings to cook but she was needing to go find eggs but she hoped that things would be okay.

But then in the forest, she heard noises as she assumed a karate pose.

"P-Please don't hurt us.

We're just hungry." she heard voices say.

"Who're you?" she asked.

She then saw two ogre kids come out as she gasped seeing they looked like Haku and Kai who were her friends when they were little but wondered what they were doing.

"W-We ran away from our group home.

Nobody wanted to adopt us.

Our parents were taken by mean people.

Artie rescued us." Maia told her.

Felicia was stunned hearing that Haku and Kai had been captured by hunters but more stunned that their kids had been put in a group home but decided to take them in as she had an idea.

"Come with me guys.

I'll keep you guys safe." she told them.


	2. Trying To Help Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their awesome reviews.**

* * *

Felicia smiled as she brought both Lora and Maia to her home but they were nervous because they thought she would take them back to the group home but Lora had a feeling Felicia wouldn't do such a thing as she was making them hot chocolate as they had never had it before but hoped that it would taste good.

But Maia was in awe as she and her sister were exploring the house but saw photos of Farkle and Fergus as knights along with the three of them as youngsters in Shrek and Fiona's arms but the two ogre youngsters were in awe seeing this woman had a family.

Felicia wondered what was going on as she was bringing in a tray with breakfast and hot cocoa as Lora and Maia were happy.

"Thank you very much.

Nobody has been this kind to us." Lora said.

"Yeah they're jerks." Maia said.

Felicia laughed at the five year old.

"It's okay.

There were a lot of people who were mean to me and my brothers.

They're now knights." she told them.

"Wow that's so cool." Lora said.

Maia agreed.

"I guess but they have gitl friends.

They're living their dream." Felicia said coldly.

Maia heard coldness in her voice but didn't understand.

"What about you?" Lora asked.

"I'm kind of considered a princess.

But the other princesses don't like me." she answered.

Lora frowned at this.

She hoped things would be okay.

"We should go shopping." Felicia told them.

The two young ogres understood as they were getting ready to leave but Felicia was quiet as she left the house followed by Lora and Maia but she knew her parents wouldn't approve of this but needed their help on what to do with Lora and Maia but was worried as she hadn't seen them since she and her brothers had been sent away at ten years old and she hadn't forgiven them for doing it to them as they were just fine before their parents did that.

She hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Shrek was happy as he and Farkle and Fergus were sparring and being guys but he sighed missing Felicia as he remembered that he and Fiona had sent them away when they were ten years old but knew that Farkle and Fergus had turned out okay but he had a strong bond with Felicia and knew out of the three of them, she would be mad but needed to make amends with her but Fergus noticed their father was thinking about what had happened but he and Farkle had gotten over it.

"Don't worry Dad, she'll get over it.

Maybe you should try." he suggested.

Shrek knew his son was right.

"Aye but she and I were sort of friends.

Now it's ruined because of ogre law." he said softly.

"We knew you and Mom were doing it for our own good." Farkle told him.

"Yeah but why do they do that?

Sending your kids into the world when they're seven?" Farkle asked.

Shrek sighed at that.

"It's kind of a tradition that when ogre kids reach seven, they get sent into the world to fend for themselves but it makes them better ogres but I think that needs to change as it's hurting families.

Besides your mother didn't want you guys to be sent away." he said.

Fergus understood but gasped seeing Felicia with two young ogre girls...


End file.
